Letting Go
by cupcakeater
Summary: Ends are not as smooth as they start off. Callie and Arizona's breakup.
1. The fight

**4 months earlier:**

"That taxi driver was a bit slow" Callie sighed as she began to take off her shoes upon arriving the house. She watched Arizona fumble for the house keys. "Geez Arizona! Did you forget the keys?" Callie snapped. Arizona rummaged through her bag again and found the keys trying to remain calm. "There, found them!" she said, trying to maintain that uncomfortable smile she held on to throughout the night. Callie pushed the door in front of her forcefully and threw her shoes aimlessly that hit against the lamp. "Callie!" Arizona finally flared. "What? Is this about the lamp? I'll figure it out in the morning, okay!" Callie responded uncertain of her reaction.

Arizona took a deep sigh and finally lost her self-control, "You know Callie, all you did tonight was nothing but complain." "What are you talking about?" said Callie, disregarding her dejection "I didn't want to say anything before at diner because it's your birthday", Arizona's voice became more confident, "I threw you a huge birthday party which I was absolutely sure of you'll enjoy. Everyone you could think of were there. I know you had had a rough day with Gerald's knee displacement but we're all doctors, we all have those days. Trust me, we get it, but you moped around the entire diner. You didn't even talk to anyone. Mark and I had kept in a lot of effort into that party but you didn't appreciate a thing! And the worst part is, it's not only tonight I'm talking about. It's been every, single day of the week you've been acting this way, Callie! And I'm sick of it!" Arizona proceed to the kitchen, but Callie quickly grabbed her hand and said, "Hey-hey-hey! Don't say all that shit and just walk away. I've been really caught up in my work lately, and I'm sorry if I didn't throw in any Thank You's but that just proves your self worth. Why do you need me to constantly appreciate you, huh? Ever since your brother died you've gotten a whole lot weaker and desperate. I get that you're going through a tough time, Arizona. But it's been months since that, you know. Stop being so fragile, goddammit!"

Arizona froze for a second, and turned to Callie. She looked through her eyes as a tear started rolling down. She cried not because of what Callie had just said, but because she knew that they both had lost that spark they had in their relationship. She cried for the end of "Callie and Arizona." She cried that the moments they shared together for so long had now transformed into memories. Just memories. She wasn't sure if she was able to accept that fact just yet, but words were not required to state their end. There was no point to hold on to the past. Callie knew exactly what this meant. As much as they both wanted to resist it, as much as they both wanted to push this forward, they knew they had been in the ice for quite a while now. They were now dragging their relationship, but what's the point of following a journey that leads to no destination? They hadn't been happy in a long time now and maybe, just maybe, it was time to let go.


	2. Kisses

Now:

Callie and Arizona walked in the doors of the hospital arm in arm sharing a laugh about last night's Letterman. "Early day today?", Callie asked as they approached the counter, "If not, I'll just order Chinese take out, it's fine." Arizona nodded her head and replied," Meh, I'll see how it goes." Callie feeling slightly rejected caught a glimpse of Arizona's sky blue eyes that have the knack of bringing back all the beautiful memories. She observed Arizona flip through her patient's charts and grabbed her arm to pull her closer. She slowly moved her hand from her arm to back of her neck and gave her a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?", said Arizona in an uncontrollable smile. Callie, still holding her between her arms gave her one more peck and said, "For the change you've brought in my life after I met you" Arizona bitting her lip, giggled away and skated ahead to check in her post ops. She paused and turned around to Callie who was still gazing at her go, "We're still on for tonight, right" She reconfirmed with an unwavering smile.


	3. Unanswered Questions

**3 and a half months earlier:**

Doing the checklist of everything she needs for work in her head, Callie hurriedly left her apartment, only to discover that Arizona was waiting outside.

Callie just starred at her. So many unanswered questions. So much they needed to figure out. Instead of starting the conversation, Callie just thought to herself.  
"Am I just going in the wrong direction over and over again? We have been through this so many times. This is what we always do. Break up and get back together. Is it even worth anything? All the hurt, tears and betrayal that's been caused. Is it really worth it, Arizona?

You are a part of me. You will always be a part of me, but you're a part I can live without. So please, you know I'll always come back to you, but I don't want to. I want to be happy.

Of course, I miss you. I miss you all the time. That doesn't necessarily mean I want you back in my life. Missing is just a part of moving on...right?"


End file.
